La otra eres tú
by Alice Smilegood
Summary: Las chicas han notado últimamente que Ritsu está fuera de si... Una pelinegra y una rubia en particular están preocupadas por ella, ¿qué es lo que ronda en los pensamientos de Ritsu? / MioxRitsuxMugi, Pésimo summary, multichapter, espero que sea bueno y lo disfruten :P Dejen sus opiniones, es lo que me impulsa a escribir xD
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, ¿me extrañaron? xD la verdad yo extrañaba escribir... pero el calor Mexicali me funde el cerebro x,x jejej Pero bueno... aquí les va un cortito xD

Disclaimer: K-on no es de mi propiedad

Disfruten!

* * *

Mio no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que Ritsu actuó así de extraña, la última vez fue quizás cuando estaba celosa de Nodoka, o quizás cuando en las vacaciones de invierno de su segundo año de preparatoria se vio abstraída, debido a que había confundido la letra de la canción que Mio le mandó por una carta de amor. Sin embargo, no era desde esas ocasiones que la pelinegra había visto a Ritsu tan distraída, tan que en un lapso de alrededor de dos semanas no la había molestado en absoluto.

Obviamente ella no era la única que lo notaba, no es tan difícil notar como de ser una baterista loca hiperactiva, pasó a ser una baterista distraída, calmada y extrañamente callada. Nadie sabía que le pasaba, bueno, probablemente Mugi, debido a que Mio había visto con celos como se le acercaba a Ritsu para ver qué es lo que está mal, después de todo, Ritsu comenzó a actuar así de extraño después de ese extraño incidente en el que Mugi quería que le pegara.

Conforme los días pasaban, se daban cuenta que la baterista se matenía aún más callada, hasta el punto en el que, a pesar de estar presente durante sus "ensayos", tan solo se ponía los audífonos y ponía la música lo suficiente alto como para no oír nada ni a nadie.

Todas las chicas estaban muy preocupadas, en los últimos tres días nadie había conseguido que Ritsu emitiera sonido alguno, además del acompasado y natural sonido de su raramente calmada respiración.

Hoy, nadie esperaba algo distinto, pero en cuanto entró Ritsu a la sala del club esta tarde...

-Mugi, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Al oír la, algo rasposa, voz de Ritsu todas se sorprendieron, Mugi no pudo más que asentir mientras un sonrojo atravesaba su rostro, Mio observó todo con celos, después de todo, ella es la mejor amiga, a ella a la que le debió haber hablado primero, ¿por qué a Mugi?

Mio no soportó la tentación, se excusó diciendo que iría al baño cuando realmente iría a tratar de escuchar qué le decía Ritsu a Mugi.

Las siguió discretamente hasta que las vio entrar al armario del conserje, lo cual generó que su corazón se estrujara y su estómago se retorciera, ¿qué harán ahí?, era lo único que cruzaba por su mente, se acercó con cuidado y pegó su oído a la puerta.

-¿Qué tienes Ritsu? Realmente me tienes preocupada... a todas nos tienes preocupadas...-

-Es que... he estado pensado... en lo que me dijiste-

-Te he dicho muchas cosas desde que nos conocemos Ritsu.- Una pequeña risita se escuchó y Mio se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

-Hablo enserio Mugi...-

-Entonces... ¿a qué te refieres?

-Dijiste 'Serías muy popular entre las chicas si fueras hombre'- Un silencio, algo incómodo, inundó el pequeño armario, lo cual generó aún más curiosidad en Mio.

-Pues... es cierto,- La voz de Mugi sonó insegura - Digo... eres bastante adorable, leal y dedicada... los cuales son características que generalemnte una mujer busca en un hombre.

-Es que... rayos, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.- Se escuchó como tomó aire profundamente para poder continuar.- ¿Qué tal si... qué tal si yo quisiera ser popular entre las chicas... aún siendo yo una?- Mio abrió los ojos y se separó ligeramente de la puerta... '¿acaso está diciendo que ella es..?'

-¿Eres lesbiana?- Preguntó Mugi, la sorpresa estaba impregnada en cada una de las letras que pronunciaba.

-Sí... - Ritsu sonaba apenada, pero en cuanto Mio la escuchó se acercó de nuevo a la puerta.

-No te preocupes,- Dijo Mugi.- Yo también lo soy

-Lo sé... - Dijo Ritsu.- Ese es el problema.- Suspiró.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es que... hay dos personas que me gustan,- Las palabras de Ritsu eran tan calladas que Mio se tuvo que pegar más a la puerta para poder escucharlas, sin embargo, estas palabras eran lo suficientemente fuertes, para provocar un revuelo en el corazón de Mio, el cual había aumentado la velocidad de sus latidos remarcablemente.- Una de ellas estoy casi segura de que le gustan los hombres...- Se detuvo y tomó aire de nuevo.- Y la otra...

-¿Y la otra?- Preguntó Mugi. La misma pregunta rondaba los pensamientos de Mio.

-La otra eres tú.- En cuanto esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Mio, una extraña fuerza dentro de su ser, tomó control de su cuerpo y abrió fuerte e impulsivamente la puerta.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN ! xD! les prometo que actualizaré pronto, tengo que terminarlo antes de empezar finales, que es el Jueves... así que... probablemente solo sea capítulos, don't worry ;) Pero bueno... dejen su opinión, fue bueno, malo, un asco, no debería volver a escribir en mi vida... no sé xD lo que decidan compartirme :) See you later :P


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa xD Heme aquí de nuevo, haré lo posible por actualizar más rápido, pero... no les prometo nada :P

Disclaimer: K-on no es de mi propiedad, y tristemente, quizás jamás lo sea :c

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_-Es que... hay dos personas que me gustan,- Las palabras de Ritsu eran tan calladas que Mio se tuvo que pegar más a la puerta para poder escucharlas, sin embargo, estas palabras eran lo suficientemente fuertes, para provocar un revuelo en el corazón de Mio, el cual había aumentado la velocidad de sus latidos remarcablemente.- Una de ellas estoy casi segura de que le gustan los hombres...- Se detuvo y tomó aire de nuevo.- Y la otra..._

_-¿Y la otra?- Preguntó Mugi. La misma pregunta rondaba los pensamientos de Mio._

_-La otra eres tú.- En cuanto esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Mio, una extraña fuerza dentro de su ser, tomó control de su cuerpo y abrió fuerte e impulsivamente la puerta._

Ritsu y Mugi observan sorprendidas a la bajista que acababa de entrar a la habitación, quien tan solo se sonrojó al recuperar el control sobre sus acciones, quizás debería irme, pensó, sin embargo, ella sabía que si se iba, si salía por esa puerta, probablemente perdería toda oportunidad y se la regalaría a Mugi, quien también tenía un sonrojo muy llamativo en su rostro.

-Etto... Hola, Mio.- Dijo Ritsu algo nerviosa, se rascó la nuca avergonzada.

-¿Quién es la otra?- Dijo Mio, sus palabras eran calladas, pero eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que la baterista lo escuchara.

-No.. no sé de que me hablas Mio,- Dijo la baterista y dejó salir una risa nerviosa.

-No me quieras hacer tonta,- Dijo Mio con más fuerza, de nuevo ese impulso estaba dominando su cuerpo, no podía... el simple hecho de pensar en que Ritsu estuviese con Mugi... le quitaba toda la pena que alguna vez pudo haber tenido.- Tú... le dijiste a Mugi que te gustaban DOS personas, una es ella, entonces...¿quién es la otra?

La mirada de Mugi se volvió firme al igual que la de Mio.

-Yo... yo también quiero saber, Ricchan.- Mugi fue la que habló, bajista y tecladista observaban detenidamente a la oji-ámbar que se encontraba frente a ellas.

-Es...- Ritsu tomó aire profundamente, ¿por qué la hostigaban con eso?- Tú.- Contestó a Mio e inmediatamente agachó la mirada.

-Entonces estás equivocada, - Dijo Mio, ahora sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa, pero sus palabras, a pesar de tener un volumen menor a unos segundos atrás, no perdían su seguridad.- A mi no me gustan los hombres, - la baterista abrió los ojos sorprendida, la tecladista mantuvo su mirada seria, ella tenía una idea de lo que podría decir la bajista.- A menos de que tú seas hombre.- La bajista cerró la última frase con una pequeña sonrisa, nerviosa, avergonzada, la tecladista intervino.

- A mi también me gustas Ricchan.- La tecladista observó firmemente a la baterista y tomó su mano.

Mientras tanto, Ritsu las observaba confundida.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó soltando la mano de la rubia, volteó con la ojigris, dirigió después su mirada a la oji-azul.- ¿Qué?- Volvió a preguntar, la pelinegra y la rubia frente a ella no entendían la duda.

-¿Qué ocurre Ritsu/Ricchan? - Dijeron ambas, se voltearon a ver entre ellas para luego regresar a la castaña.

-Me están diciendo... que yo... le gusto... ¿a las dos?- Su mirada demostraba perplejidad, y el pequeño sonrojo que bañaba su rostro no desaparecía.

Mio asintió fervientemente junto con Mugi, la pelinegra no sabía si lo soportaría por mucho más, estaba a punto de explotar de la vergüenza, mientras que la rubia no podía más que pensar en el hecho de que era la primera vez que su corazón latía así de rápido.

La baterista parecía querer decir salgo, sin saber que, abría la boca una y otra vez hasta que comenzó a parecer un pequeño pescado, lo cual causó un risita en la rubia frente a ella, la castaña, por vergüenza, comenzó a rascarse la nuca de nueva cuenta.

Pronto la mirada de Ritsu se tornó seria, lo cual preocupó a las dos pelilargas del pequeño closet.

-No tengo idea de qué hacer ahora... - Susurró Ritsu.

Las otras dos, se voltearon a ver, ¿qué hacer?, obviamente las dos querían a Ritsu, y Ritsu las quería a las dos, ¿qué se hace en estos casos?

La situación comenzó a volverse incómoda, conforme la tensión comenzó a crecer, llegó al punto en el que la tensión era tan palpable, que ninguna podía siquiera ver a los ojos a la otra.

-¿Quién es la otra?- Susurró Mugi.

La baterista se vio confundida.

-¿eh?- fue lo único que pudo contestar la ojimiel.

-¿Quién es la otra?- Dijo de nuevo, ahora un poco más fuerte.

-No te entiendo...- Dijo Ritsu, algo confundida.

-Piénsalo... siempre hay una prioridad, y... la otra.- Dijo Mugi, su voz temblaba un poco.

Mio abrió los ojos en realización y fijó su mirada en Ritsu, quien parecía no entender aún.

-Lo que ella quiere decir es que... debes querer a una más que a otra, ¿no?- Mio se veía nerviosa y jugaba con sus manos, las cuales sudaban. - Se refiere a... ¿a quién prefieres de las dos?

Una vez que Mio reformuló lo que Mugi quiso decir, la tecladista asintió, ambas observaron a la chica que tenían enfrente, y ella las observaba de vuelta, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Observó detenidamente a ambas, ¿a quién prefería?, le parecía una pregunta egoísta por parte de ellas, pero bueno, ella empezó.

Finalmente, se percató de que Mio no había cerrado bien la puerta al entrar, por lo que, por más cobarde que se viese, salió corriendo por ahí, dejando a un par de chicas confundidas en el armario. Mientras corría, sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje a ambas "No lo sé, tengo que aclarar mi mente."

* * *

No sé si me gustó como quedó este capítulo... pero bueno, es para lo que me da la inspiración xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen su retroalimentación "review" con sus opiniones, sugerencias, whatevs xD See ya later, my dears ;)


	3. Chapter 3

¿Qué dijeron? "Esta nos dejó como novia de rancho" ya saben... vestida y alborotada (-8 xD pero no... aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! y... lo siento, acabo de terminar finales x,x ya para el sábado tendré mis calificaciones finales... (el domingo es mi cumpleaños! Así que en conmemoración a eso subiré un oneshot xD) y si no es 9.5 se me cancela mi viaje a Canadá... y pues estaba estresada xD

Pero yayaya, ahora... la siguiente parte!

* * *

_Finalmente, se percató de que Mio no había cerrado bien la puerta al entrar, por lo que, por más cobarde que se viese, salió corriendo por ahí, dejando a un par de chicas confundidas en el armario. Mientras corría, sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje a ambas "No lo sé, tengo que aclarar mi mente."_

Ritsu se encontraba recostada en su cama, observaba el techo pensativa, ¿qué hacer?, se preguntaba, en otros casos... cuando su mente se encontrara en conflicto, le llamaba a Mio o a Mugi para aclarar sus pensamientos, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, donde las dos eran las culpables de su estrés y tensión mental...no tenía idea de a quien consultar...

No podía hablar con su mamá, pues eso sería salir del closet mucho antes de lo que ella tenía planeado, si le decía a su hermano... él se reiría de ella, Sawa-chan... no era opción, Azusa... quizás llamaría a Azusa, pero como ella se lleva mucho bien con las otras dos miembros más que con ella... quizás no la apoyaría mucho... y Yui...

Alguien llamando a su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta algo desganada para ver a la guitarrista principal con una sonrisa tonta y una bolsa, probablemente llena de dulces, en su brazo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Yui con su iluminada sonrisa.

- Claro...- Contestó Ritsu de vuelta, algo sorprendida por su aparición.

En cuanto ella se separó de la puerta, la chica con ojos color chocolate cerró la puerta, sorprendiendo a la oji ámbar.

-¿Qué ocurre Yui? - La baterista ahora sonaba algo asustada.

-Tengo que hablar contigo... de algo muy muy muy ¡Importante! - la más distraída de entre las dos sonaba bastante seria al respecto... lo cual preocupó a la baterista.

- Pues... suéltalo...- susurró Ritsu.

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada? - Preguntó Yui.

La baterista no pudo más que sonrojarse ante la pregunta de la chica frente a ella 'Claro que sí' quiso decir... pero le daba demasiada pena y comezón.

La guitarrista se acostó en la cama de Ritsu viendo hacia arriba y señaló el espacio junto a ella, para que la baterista se acostara junto a ella, Ritsu dudó un momento, antes de atreverse a ocupar el lugar junto a la guitarrista principal.

Hubo en enorme cambio en la atmósfera, ya no sentía incómoda, se sentía tranquila, tenía mucho que ver con la actitud de la guitarrista... tan descuidada, pero tan seria en este caso, que la baterista inmediatamente se sintió en confianza de nueva cuenta.

-Sí...- Susurró la oji ámbar viendo al techo.

-Yo igual.. pero me asusta.- Yui volteó la cabeza hacia la baterista y Ritsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin embargo, también volteando con Yui, de modo que quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Por qué te asusta?-

-Porque... es una chica.- La baterista sonrió.

-Somos dos... - Contestó la baterista, provocando que la guitarrista la mirara confundida.

Ritsu le alborotó el cabello y la atrajo hacia ella, de modo que estaba abrazándola y el rostro de la mayor de las Hirasawas estaba en su cuello.

-Me gusta mucho...- Susurró Yui,- pero no sé como hacerlo... ella siempre... me rechaza cuando trato de demostrarle algo de afecto.- La baterista sabía de quien hablaba.

-Yo... la verdad no estoy segura que decirte... - Susupiró.- Pero creo que debería decirte que te arriesgaras...

-Pero...¿y si me rechaza como siempre?.- Ritsu ahora podía sentir humedad en su cuello y como las palabras de la guitarrista se entrecortaban.

Ritsu ya no dijo nada... solo abrazó a la guitarrista hasta que esta dejó de llorar.

Se dio cuenta que Yui se había quedado dormida por lo que decidió seguir sus pasos.

...

Azusa observaba cuidadosamente a Mio y a Mugi, quienes desde que Yui había dicho que iría a hablar con Ritsu, se veían muy nerviosa, la más pequeña dirigió su mirada a su celular, ni un mensaje de Yui, sinceramente, ya estaba algo preocupada.

-¿Y si vamos a ver qué pasó con ellas?- Preguntó algo nerviosa Mio.

Azusa inmediatamente accedió y Mugi de igual manera.

Conforme iban de camino a la casa de la baterista, la chica de coletas no podía más que pensar en cuánta tensión se sentía en el ambiente entre sus dos amigas, tanto... que casi podría cortar con cuchillo el aire que flotaba alrededor de ellas.

Una vez que llegaron a casa de la oji ámbar, se dieron cuenta que los padres de Ritsu se encontraban fuera, de nuevo, tocaron la puerta en múltiples ocasiones y nadie les atendía. Lo cual preocupó severamente a las tres chicas.

Por mera curiosidad, la ojigris giró la perilla de la puerta, para percatarse que estaba abierta, las tres chicas, aún más preocupadas, decidieron subir rápidamente las escalera en busca de la habitación de la chica del cabello caramelo.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación, Mugi fue quien giró la perilla en esta ocasión, también estaba abierta.

Al momento en que estuvieron dentro de la habitación, las tres observaron la escena frente a ellas boquiabiertas.

Una baterista con la ropa igual de desordenada que de costumbre, sin diadema, con la guitarrista principal durmiendo plácidamente utilizando a la presidenta del club como muñeco de peluche, abrazada a ella con fuerza, rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos y la diadema de la baterista despreocupadamente entre sus manos.

La bajista y tecladista se sonrojaron a morir, Mugi fue quien guardó una mayor compostura, mientras que Mio apretaba los dientes y los puños.

La más pequeña era la más afectada, inconscientemente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas..

-Yui...- Musitó la chica con una voz algo quebrada.

Ante sus palabras las chicas que yacían dormidas comenzaron a moverse, a penas había sido un suspiro, pero fue suficiente.

En cuanto la guitarrista vio que eran observadas, se sentó, igual la baterista, la mirada de Yui pasó de una adormilada a una de preocupación y confusión.

-¿Azu-nyan qué tienes?- Esto provocó que todas las chicas volteasen con la más pequeña.

-No... no es nada...- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN! xD sí, ahora agregué YuiAzu, soy genial, gracias (-8

bueno, dejen opiniones, sugerencias, mentadas... whatever floats your boat. xD See ya later, people.


	4. Chapter 4

El domingo fue mi cumpleaños (wu...) así que todo el día estuve fuera, sorry people xD Pero... aquí estoy! Tratando de terminar lo que empecé xD

* * *

_La más pequeña era la más afectada, inconscientemente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.._

_-Yui...- Musitó la chica con una voz algo quebrada._

_Ante sus palabras las chicas que yacían dormidas comenzaron a moverse, a penas había sido un suspiro, pero fue suficiente._

_En cuanto la guitarrista vio que eran observadas, se sentó, igual la baterista, la mirada de Yui pasó de una adormilada a una de preocupación y confusión._

_-¿Azu-nyan qué tienes?- Esto provocó que todas las chicas volteasen con la más pequeña._

_-No... no es nada...- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas._

-Azusa...- Susurraron en conjunto Ritsu, Mio y Mugi, las cuales ser vieron entre si y se sonrojaron.

Yui se veía increíblemente preocupada, en ese momento su aun ligeramente adormilada mente comenzó a conjeturar posibilidades, llegando a la conclusión de que lo mas probable es que fuese su culpa, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?, esa era la cuestión.

Como si su mente leyese, la baterista volteó con Yui.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que te arriesgaras? - La guitarrista asintió, las otras 3 chicas las observaron confundidas. -Este es el momento perfecto.-

Como si algo hubiese hecho 'click' en la mente de la Hirasawa, asintió con mucha fuerza y se puso de pie. Camino en dirección a la más pequeña de la habitación.

-Yui-senpai... ya te dije que no ten- antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Yui había puesto su pulgar en la boca de la chica de las coletas, evitando que continuase hablando y, ya bastante cerca de la pelinegra, susurro.

-Azunyan, ¿sabes qué significa YOLO?- Azusa la veía confundida, al igual que Mugi y Mio, mientras que la oji ámbar se golpeaba la frente ante las acciones de la otra castaña, Yui quitó su pulgar de los labios de la aludida, esperando una respuesta.

La morena se sonrojó al percatarse de la cercanía de su senpai, sin embargo, contestó a su inesperada (y algo ridícula) pregunta.

-Algo así... -

-La verdad yo tampoco sé bien que significa... jejej- Nadie entendía a que llevaría esa conversación- Pero por lo que logro entender... -De nuevo el rostro de Yui demostró una seriedad impenetrable, todas se sorprendieron a excepción de Ritsu, quien ya se imaginaba cómo resultaría el asunto _Bien jugado _Pensó al momento en el que intuyó que paso seguía.- Creo que es el momento perfecto para aplicarla... -

-¿A qué te refieres Yu- Nuevamente la más pequeña de las guitarristas fue interrumpida, pero en esta ocasión no fue por el pulgar de la mayor, sino por sus labios.

Mio observaba boquiabierta la situación, más que nada le avergonzaba un poco presenciar ello... pero era tan... románticamente aromántico, que no podía despegar su vista de ello, la tecladista de la banda por otra parte se encontraba embelecida con la escena yuri frente a ella, Ritsu, sonreía orgullosa de la otra castaña, pero aún le preocupaba el factor 'Azusa' que no presentaba ningún tipo de reacción más que tener los ojos completamente abiertos, sorprendida.

Azusa, finalmente, comprendió que ocurría, Yui la estaba besando, bueno, para el momento en el que Azusa lo entendió Yui ya se había separado de ella.

-Yo... lo siento, Azunyan.- Dijo Yui, algo avergonzada, alejándose poco a poco de la pelinegra.

-No...- Contestó Azusa, aún sorprendida, sin embargo, lo dijo como apenas un susurro.

-¿Mande, Azunyan? No alcancé a escuchar- Ahora las palabras de Yui eran las cortadas, pues la más pequeña había decidido poseer repentinamente sus labios.

Las demás observaban asombradas la fiereza de Azusa al momento de besar a Yui, la castaña tan solo podía limitarse a responder y abrazarla con fuerza por la cintura, mientras que Azusa revolvía los mechones castaños de Yui.

Cuando el beso aumentó demasiado de intensidad, y las cosas comenzaban a volverse incómodas para las otras tres chicas(excepto Mugi quien observaba sumamente feliz la escena frente a ella), la dueña de la habitación grito.

-¡Cadete Hirasawa!- El grito de la baterista fue lo suficiente como para generar una reacción en las chicas frente a ellas, se separaron y la castaña se puso en posición de firmes y saludando a su capitán.

-¡Capitán Ricchan!- Exclamó la guitarrista principal completamente sonrojada.- Solicito permiso para retirarme, pero Azunyan y mis dulces deben venir conmigo.-

-Permiso concedido cadete. - La baterista sonreía cómicamente mientras veía como salía corriendo la otra castaña jalando a la más pequeña que cargaba sus dulces.

La sonrisa de la baterista cayó al momento en el que se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en su cuarto sola con Mugi y Mio.

-Ritsu...- Susurró Mio sentándose en la cama de baterista junto a ella, del otro lado de Ritsu se sentó Mugi, ambas la observaban detenidamente.

-Si por lo que vienen es por una respuesta no se las puedo dar...- Dijo la baterista, volteando hacia el techo.

-Yo tengo una idea.- Dij Mugi con su sonrisa amable de siempre, volteando con Ritsu.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó la ojimiel, que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Sal con las dos.-

Las otras dos se sonrojaron seriamente.

-No creo que eso sea conveniente... - Dijo Ritsu.

-Creo que tenía que decirlo diferente...- Dijo Mugi riendo ligeramente.- Me refiero a que salgas con las dos, en citas, y en base a ello... decidas a quién es a quien prefieres.-

Ritsu mantuvo los ojos abiertos, sorprendida, tenía mucho sentido... por lo que asintió tan solo esperaba, que eso no resulte mal.

* * *

Ta dah xD aún me quedan mucho más (espero) capítulos por subir, pero... me tomará tiempo, pues... he perdido ligeramente mi inspiración e ideas :P pero ya xD Dejen reviews , ideas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa es recibida. Hasta luego xD


	5. Chapter 5

_-Me refiero a que salgas con las dos, en citas, y en base a ello... decidas a quién es a quien prefieres.-_

_Ritsu mantuvo los ojos abiertos, sorprendida, tenía mucho sentido... por lo que asintió tan solo esperaba, que eso no resulte mal._

Las tres chicas intercambiaban miradas incómodas, hasta que, de la que menos se esperaba, rompió el silencio.

-Ritsu, ¿Quieres salir conmigo el Viernes?.- Dijo Mio completamente sonrojada, Ritsu sonrió y asintió.

-Entonces... saldrías conmigo... ¿mañana?- Preguntó Mugi, algo nerviosa, pero manteniendo un poco más la comportura.

-Algo apresuradas las niñas.- Dijo Ritsu riendo nerviosamente, tendría una cita mañana Jueves con Mugi y al día siguiente con Mio, Pobre de mi cartera..., pensó en silencio.

-Bueno, entonces... es una cita.- Dijo Mugi sonriente, besó la mejilla de Ritsu, causando que la chica del cabello caramelo se sonrojara y la ojigris frunciera el ceño, Mugi se puso de pie.- Hasta mañana.- Dijo y con eso se retiró.

Ritsu se quedó pasmada ante la reacción repentina de la rubia, lentamente su mano tocó su mejilla, y al pensar en el contacto de los labios de la oji azul la hizo sonrojarse intensamente. Mientras tanto, la pelinegra observaba la reacción de la castaña, se veía molesta, pues al parecer a Ritsu le había agradado aquella pequeña interacción con la rubia, ¿Qué podía hacer ella?, pensó, qué es lo que ella podría hacer a la castaña salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

Una idea llegó a su mente, el pensamiento por si solo la hacia sonrojar de tal manera... que un tomate envidiaría aquel rojo que adornaba el rostro de la ojigris.

Ritsu estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, un roce tan inocente como lo fue ese pequeño besito en su mejilla había logrado alborotar su corazón y sus ideas. Mio se aprovechó de ello, y con toda la valentía que pudo encontrar en su sistema se puso frente a la distraída baterista que no se percataba de su presencia.

En cuanto Mio hizo el siguiente movimiento, la baterista despertó de su distracción.

La mano de Mio delicadamente acariciaba la mejilla de Ritsu, quien había sido despertada de su embelecimiento debido a esta acción, Mio, sin pensarlo mucho, atrajo el rostro de la baterista hacia el suyo, lo más cerca que pudo sin que sus labios tuvieran contacto _'aun'_ pensó.

La bajista jamás había visto de tan cerca los ojos de Ritsu, los cuales brillaban más al estar tan cerca, su color ambarino la hipnotizaba, tan solo deseaba tenerlos más cerca.

La baterista sentía la acompasada respiración de la chica frente a ella, poco a poco dopándola, alejándola de la realidad, seduciendo sus sentidos para finalmente, seducir a sus labios a probar los suyos.

Ritsu, con lentitud comenzó a eliminar la ya casi inexistente distancia entre sus rostros, conscientemente, Mio hacía lo mismo, justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse con delicadeza, Mio giró su rostro y besó la mejilla de la ambarina.

Mio sonrió de lado, por primera vez ella fue quien se había burlado de Ritsu, y no al revés.

Ritsu quien no estaba complemente consciente de sus acciones después de haber sido embelecida por el aliento de Mio, tan solo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, mientras veía la sonrisa socarrona de la bajista, ante esta acción solo hubo una manera de reaccionar por la baterista.

Venganza.

Tomó el rostro de Mio entre sus manos, provocando que la sonrisa de la bajista desapareciera.

Una vez que estuvo muy cerca de sus labios, al igual que Mio movió su rostro para dirigirlo a su mejilla, lo que no se esperaba, era encontrarse con los labios de la bajista en el camino, puesto que, por impulso, la pelinegra había volteado hacia el mismo lado que Ritsu lo hizo casi al mismo tiempo que esta.

Fue apenas un roce, pero fue lo suficiente para generar una reacción en ambas.

Al separarse, se vieron profundamente a los ojos, antes de que una pusiera sus manos en el rostro de la otra y mutuamente atrajeran el rostro de la chica frente a ellas para besar sus labios con necesidad.

El beso comenzó lento, ambas inexpertas, conociéndose con cuidado, pero, la chica Akiyama era conocido por aprender rápido, por lo que pronto entendió por completo el 'arte' de besar y sorprendente dominó a la hiperactiva baterista, sus manos que aún se hallaban en el rostro de su homóloga, cambiaron de posición, las de Mio rodearon el cuello de Ritsu, atrayendo su rostro al suyo lo más físicamente posible, mientras que Ritsu atraía a Mio hacia si rodeándola por la cintura, de un modo u otro, Mio terminó sentada sobre las piernas de la baterista mientras se besaban con intensidad.

La batalla campal continuaba, Ritsu fue la primera en experimentar, decidió invadir la boca de Mio con la mejor de sus tropas, su lengua, la ojigris jamás se negó y no se dejó dominar tan sencillo, eso era la guerra.

Sin embargo, cuando la mano de Mio se movió de alrededor del cuello de Ritsu a su mejilla, Ritsu recordó a Mugi, _no puedo hacerle esto, no sin darle una oportunidad_, _tampoco puedo hacerselo a Mio si mañana saldré con Mugi_ pensó.

Abruptamente se separó de los labios de Mio, ambas respiraban pesadamente y estaban algo sonrojadas.

-Lo siento Mio.- Dijo Ritsu, su voz algo rasposa y le faltaba el aliento, ante Mio, eso era sumamente... _sexy._

-No, yo lo siento, etto... me voy.- Respondió Mio sonrojada y poniéndose de pie inmediatamente,- Adios.- Después de eso salió corriendo dejando a la castaña aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

-Qué debo hacer...- Susurró la castaña mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que ella hubiese esperado.


	6. Chapter 6

Ritsu observaba el techo pensativa.- ¡Qué hacer!- gritó a la nada, suspiró.

Sus pensamientos estaban invadidos por las otras dos chicas… de la rubia, de la morena, de la gentil y dulce Mugi, de la adorable y leal Mio.

Una cosa sabía, debía pensar que haría para su cita de mañana, para su cita del viernes. Se levantó de golpe, un grito gutural salió de sus labios, estaba ansiosa y estresada a morir.

Fue por un cuaderno, sabía que debía escribir lo que haría, ambas citas eran importantes y tenía que hacerla especial para ambas, solo así podría decidirse, es algo egoísta, salir con ambas y hacerlo especial para que a final de cuentas… a una le diga que no, suspiró de nuevo.

-Primero mi cita con Mugi… - Dijo en un susurro, mientras tomaba un lápiz y anotaba como encabezado de la hoja 'cita con Mugi'. – Tengo que pensar en qué le gustaría a Mugi.-

"Mugi es una chica acostumbrada a los lujos y exageraciones, por lo que disfruta de las cosas simples de la vida, comunes, así como yo…" suspiró ante sus pensamientos, "Quizás debería invitarla a un pícnic, seguro le encantará." Sonrió ante su idea y apresuradamente la anotó en su cuaderno. "Yo pasaré por ella y le daré un abrazo, para que tenga que el típico toque romántico del chico yendo por la chica, pero en este caso será chica yendo por una chica verdad… pero bueno, eso no tiene nada de malo…" Sacudió su cabeza, ahuyentando los pensamientos que la distraían, "bueno, el abrazo es seguro, pues ella siempre me pide que le de un abrazo y yo solo le digo 'de qué planeta vienes'" Rio por lo bajo al recordarlo, ahora como deseaba abrazarla… bastante, sonrió, podía verse en sus ojos que realmente la quería, comenzó a pensar en más aspectos que le gustaban de su tecladista… su cabello, que sin importar como estuviese el clima, siempre se veía hermoso, sus ojos… por dios, sus ojos, ese azul era tan solo comparable con el azul del cielo… del mar, inconscientemente comenzó a rascarse la espalda, lo cursi de sus pensamientos le estaba causando comezón, repentinamente una idea más cruzó por su mente, sabía cómo llegaría por Mugi, ya tenía licencia y su madre le prestaba el carro, pero… la ojiazul que creció entre puros mimos y excentricidades de ricos… el que llegaran por ella en un carro, lo vería común, e incluso… poco interesante, por lo que decidió… que iría por ella en bicicleta. "Seguro Mugi no sabe andar en una… jejeje, eso me da más puntos pues así le puedo enseñar yo." Sonriente, anotó este punto en su libreta, la cerró y se puso de pie, al hacerlo pudo ver por su ventana, un automóvil que promovía un parque de diversiones que se había inaugurado días atrás, después del picnic podrían pasar…

-Ahora… qué comeremos…- Mencionó para si misma, mientras corría a la cocina en busca de comida, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle de tanto pensar, un pensamiento de nuevo cruzó su mente, "A Mugi le gustan las cosas simples…" por lo que, decidió que hacer sándwiches, llevar té, unos cuantos pastelillos y fruta sería más que suficiente para toda la cita.

Revisó su cartera… no tenía mucho, por lo que tendría que recurrir a algo que creyó JAMÁS de los jamases haría…

-Tendré que limpiar la casa para que cuando mi madre llegue me de dinero por ello…- Suspiró derrotada… esta sería una larga tarde.

…

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se despertó más temprano de lo usual, sus pensamientos inundados de escenas en las que podría desarrollarse su cita… se imaginó a la castaña, tomándola de la mano, besando su mejilla, su nariz, su frente, removiendo lentamente su banda del cabello para finalmente acercarse delicadamente a- cuando sus pensamientos estaban llegando a donde ella deseaba, el sonido de su teléfono sonando la sacó de ellos.

Gritó emocionada y se sonrojó al ver que era un mensaje de Ritsu.

"No iré a la escuela el día de hoy, no te preocupes, a la hora de la salida iré por ti para que salgamos, te recomiendo que te lleves un cambio de ropa cómoda, que te permita estar en espacios libres y caminar mucho ;)" Sonrió enormemente y después soltó una pequeña risita, estaba pensando en cómo debía contestarle, pero en eso sonó de nuevo, en la pantalla aparecía de nuevo el nombre de Ritsu, quien le había mandado un mensaje de nuevo. "P.d. Sabes andar en bici? xD"

Mugi se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que no sabía andar en bicicleta, algo avergonzada, le contestó "No, ¿por qué?" No pasó mucho antes de que la castaña le contestara, "Excelente, considera llevar ropa que te permita aprender a andar en vici" la rubia se emocionó aún más de lo que hubiese pensado y de nuevo un mensaje llegó "oops, bici* xD!" se rio ligeramente.

La ojiazul inmediatamente se levantó al ver qué hora era, tenía que escoger la vestimenta que le permitiría verse hermosa para Ritsu, y que a la vez le permitiera estar cómoda para hacer las cosas que la castaña tenía preparadas para ellas.

…

Mio se hallaba de camino a la parada donde ella y Ritsu siempre se encontraban para caminar a la escuela juntas, aunque le daba vergüenza, después de lo sucedido el día anterior, no podía perder ni un segundo del tiempo que podría pasar con ella, pues ese beso… tan perfecto, tan único… podría repetirse, y no precisamente con ella, si no se ponía las pilas en conquistar a Ritsu más de lo que Mugi puede… suspiró.

Su teléfono sonó, Ritsu la llamaba, se sonrojó severamente y consideró el no contestar por vergüenza, pero no podía darse ese lujo… no cuando Ritsu saldría hoy con Mugi en una cita..

-¿Bueno?

"Hey, hola Mio"

-Hola…. Oye, ¿ya vienes?

"Precisamente por eso te hablaba… hoy no iré a la escuela, solo iré por Mugi a la salida… yo en la noche me comunico contigo para darte los detalles de nuestra cita."

La baterista lo dijo tan segura que Mio no pudo evitar que su corazón doliera porque solo Mugi la vería hoy, pero que a la vez se emocionara por el hecho de que mañana tendrían una cita.

-Está bien.- Más palabras no pudieron salir de su boca por más que quisiera.

"Bueno… adiós Mio."

-Adiós Ritsu…- La bajista sentía como su corazón se aceleraba más… quería decirle algo más, seguir escuchando su voz.-Ritsu, espera.

"¿Qué pasa Mio-chuan?"

-Yo….

"¿Tú?"

-Te quiero Ritsu.- y antes de que la baterista pudiese contestarle o reaccionar, Mio colgó la llamada y corrió hasta la escuela, debido a que iba tarde y se sentía muy avergonzada de haber dicho eso.

…

Mugi observaba nerviosa el reloj de muñeca que se había puesto, pues combinaba con el resto de su outfit, ya solo quedaban 10 minutos de la última clase, 10 minutos antes de que Ritsu llegara por ella, 10 minutos para salir en su cita…

Ya ni siquiera sabía que materia era, realmente todo el día había estado tan feliz, añorando la hora del fin de clases, que no había tomado apuntes, bueno… al menos no apuntes que tuvieran sentido y que no tuvieran el nombre de Ritsu escrito mil veces. Suspiró. 2 minutos más. Al menos el día estaba pasando rápido.

Dirigió la mirada al lugar de Ritsu, que el día de hoy se hallaba vacío, y suspiro. El simple hecho de pensar en la castaña aceleraba su corazón, el pensar en esos ojos ambarinos tan expresivos, tan únicos, solo había visto a los Tainaka con ese color de ojos, nadie más, y su actitud… como si nada le importase, siempre disfrutando todo, hasta lo indisfrutable, siempre buscando como ayudar a las demás, aunque no lo expresase, ella era quien más se interesaba por todas, quien más quería que todas fuesen felices, la que con más facilidad daría su felicidad a cambio de que las demás fuesen felices… esa sería ella. Suspiró. La campana en ese momento tocó y entonces Mugi comenzó a prestar atención, tan solo hacia falta esperar a que el maestro les diera la señal para poder salir. Cuando lo hizo, Mugi salió precipitada, pues debía cambiarse antes de salir de la escuela.

Corrió hacia los baños, su emoción era incontenible, y justo cuando iba a entrar a un cubículo, su teléfono sonó, revisó el identificador de llamadas, era Ritsu, contestó casi de inmediato.

-Hola Ritsu.-

"Hola Mugi, solo quería decirte que ya estoy aquí a fuera, sé que seguro te estás cambiando, así que no te apures, yo te espero todo el tiempo que sea necesario." Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mugi, de nuevo, eso es lo que causaba Ritsu en ella.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, no creo tardarme mucho.

"Oki doki, aquí te espero, nos vemos en unos momentos"

-Ok, ahorita nos vemos.

Tras esto la tecladista colgó el teléfono y rápidamente se cambió.

…

La tecladista ahora se veía al espejo, se veía razonablemente bien, y bastante cómoda, unos shorts no demasiado cortos, solo lo suficiente cortos como para lucir sus piernas, que, aunque no eran el mejor atributo de la rubia, nadie podría negar que eran bastante hermosas.

Una blusa sencilla, de tela delgada, con estampados de flores, y un sombrero muy característico suyo.

Rápidamente corría para llegar con Ritsu, se robó la mirada de bastantes estudiantes que la observaban con afán, aunque ella pensara que solo se veía razonablemente bien… ante el ojo humano, se veía casi perfecta, tan solo porque la perfección no existe no al alcanzó.

Finalmente llegó a la reja exterior de la escuela, le faltaba un poco el aliento pues había corrido algo rápido, de repente, unas manos rodearon su cintura e instintivamente, ella tomó las manos de la persona detrás de ella, pateó su espinilla y deslizó su pierna de modo que causó que la persona cayera.

Cuando escuchó los quejidos se dio cuenta que eran familiares, demasiado familiares.

-Que manera de recibir a tu cita…- Musitó la persona detrás de ella con un tono adolorido, la ojousama no pudo más que sonrojarse ante lo que había sucedido.

-¡Ristu! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.- Dijo tomando la mano de la baterista para poder ayudarla a levantarse.

-No hay problema, quizás debí haber avisado…- Susurró la baterista rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

La tecladista ahora estaba sin palabras, observaba detenidamente a la baterista y simplemente… le arrebató el aliento.

Usaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, que resaltaban bastante la única parte del cuerpo de Ritsu con algo de grasa, las cuales eran sus piernas y… su espalda baja por así llamarla, además de ello, traía una camiseta de botones blanca, ajustada también al cuerpo, que tenía las mangas dobladas hasta el codo y unos sencillos tennis amarillos y… lo más impactante, su flequillo suelto.

-Hola, ¿Mugi?- Dijo Ritsu agitando una mano frente a la distraída tecladista, la cual se sonrojó al darse cuenta de cómo estaba observando a Ritsu y de lo sonrojada que estaba.

-Lo siento es que… wow, te ves muy bien.- Dijo Mugi sin pensarlo, un dulce sonrojo cruzó el rostro de la baterista, quien evitó la mirada de la rubia y rascándose la mejilla nerviosamente dijo.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien…. Aunque bueno, para mi… - Tomó aire y regresó la mirada, de modo que observaba directamente los orbes azules que tanto le gustaban.- Para mi tú siempre te ves muy bien.

La rubia, sin pensarlo, se arrojó a los brazos de la ojiámbar y la abrazó con fuerza, el cual fue correspondido con la misma fuerza.

-Mugi… por más que esto me encanta, - rio nerviosmente.- Tenemos que irnos.

Mugi se separó de la castaña inmediatamente y se inclinó ligeramente a forma de disculpa.

-Yayayaya, no salgas con esas cosas, que no es para tanto, pero bueno… vente, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- Dijo Ritsu extendiendo su mano para que Mugi la tomara, quien no dudó ni un segundo en hacerlo.- Bueno… de aquel lado está nuestro vehículo. – Señaló la baterista con su mano libre, una bici que estaba estacionada casi delante de ellas.

Mugi sonrió, esto sería perfecto.

Ritsu subió a la bici.- Mugi, súbete detrás de mi y abrázame muy fuerte para que no te caigas, ¿ok?

-¿Me estás pidiendo que te abrace?- Dijo Mugi emocionada, la chica frente a ella rio ligeramente y con su característica sonrisa socarrona dibujada en el rostro, asintió.

Mugi hizo como Ritsu le indicó, y al estar pegada a la espalda de la conductora de la bicicleta inhalo el olor tan característico a vainilla de la más hiperactiva de las dos y esperó con ansias a que esta cita fuera tan perfecta como parecía.

…

Tras avanzar por al menos 10 minutos y charlar amenamente de cosas sin importancia, finalmente Ritsu se detuvo, era el 'bosque' en el que Yui se había 'perdido' el día de la carrera, ambas bajaron de la bici y Ritsu extendió su mano para que Mugi la tomara, Mugi la tomó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Ritsu soltó rápidamente la mano de Mugi, sonriendo en burla, la otra chica tan solo infló los cachetes, Ritsu se posicionó detrás de Mugi, tomó los brazos de Mugi, e hizo que le rodeara el cuello con los brazos, mientras ella acomodaba su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Mugi.

-Nee, Ritsu…- Susurró Mugi, quien se encontraba bastante cómoda en esa posición.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te has dado cuenta que eres más alta que yo?- Ritsu negó con la cabeza, aparentemente no tenía intención de moverse de esa posición. –De hecho… ya debes ser tan alta como Mio.- Dijo Mugi con una sonrisa.

Ritsu también sonrió, pero eso no es lo apropiado para hablar en el momento, movió sus manos y tapó los ojos de la tecladista. Comenzó a caminar y a guiar a la tecladista, tropezándose en más de una ocasión, lo cual causó risitas en ambas.

-Si nos perdemos por tu culpa Ritsu… sería bastante cómico. – Dijo Mugi sonriendo tiernamente.

-Hahaha no creo… de hecho, ya llegamos.- Finalmente soltó a la rubia y le enseñó lo que había frente a ellas.

Era una tela rosa, Ritsu sabía que era el color favorito de Mugi, y una canasta de comida yacía ahí, junto a un ramo de flores, Ritsu sí que la había impresionado… la tecladista observaba todo esto, sencillo, pero único, reflejaba el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho Ritsu en hacerlo.

-Bueno… ¿qué esperamos? ¡A comer!- Exclamó la baterista.

Comieron, hablaron, rieron, jugaron, todo iba muy bien, y sin darse cuenta una hora había pasado desde que su picnic habían empezado.

-¡Cadete Mugi!- Exclamó repentinamente la baterista poniéndose de pie.

-¡Sí capitán Ricchan!- Contestó la Rubia, muy divertida, saludando a su capitán en posición de firmes.

-Es hora de abandonar este campo de batalla, pero la operación 'Cita de la Ojousama con la Gran Tainaka' aún no ha terminado.- La tecladista sonrió ampliamente. La loca capitana tomó su mano, y corrió lejos de donde estaban, antes de lo esperado, habían llegado a su destino.

-Ahora cadete Mugi…. Debe aprender a andar en bicicleta… pues usted es quien nos debe llevar a nuestro siguiente destino.- Exclamó emocionada la castaña.

La rubia la miró divertida… ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

(A/N: No sé andar en bici… pero me pareció romántico xD por lo que omitiré el detalle en esto, sorry) xD

Tras más de una hora y media, finalmente llegaron a su destino, Mugi reía frenéticamente, mientras Ritsu… tenía un rostro de alivio… que no podía esconderlo.

-Eso no estuvo tan mal…- Dijo Ritsu sonriéndole a la rubia.

-Eso dices…- Contestó la Ojousama inflando los cachetes algo avergonzada.

-Ya pues… mira, como nos tardamos más de lo que esperé en llegar.- Dijo riendo burlonamente, causando que Mugi se sonrojara.-Solo alcanzamos a entrar a un juego… ¿Cuál quieres?

Mugi observó la lista de juegos, tenía ganas de subirse a uno que fuese muy rápido, pues en su vida jamás la habían dejado subirse a uno de esos, sonriente, seleccionó el que más gente formada tenía 'Helter Skelter'. Ritsu se emocionó.

-¡Wu! Yo también quería subir a ese.

Rápidamente se formaron antes de que llegara más gente, y se sorprendieron de lo rápido que avanzaba la fila.

En menos de 10 minutos ya eran las siguientes por subirse.

Finalmente, cuando las acomodaron, se voltearon a ver, ambas se veían muy emocionadas.

Al incio iba algo lento, subiendo hasta la primer y más alta cúspide del juego, al llegar ahí se dejó caer el carrito que las llevaba y la velocidad aumentó considerablemente, las dos chicas gritaban felices y se reían, se la estaban pasando de lo mejor, este tipo de acciones se repitió en múltiples ocasiones hasta el final del juego, ambas bajaron bastante sonrientes.

De nuevo manejaba la bici Ritsu, tomó unos 20 minutos llegar hasta el punto final de la cita, llegaron hasta la estación del tren por donde Mugi siempre se iba a casa.

-Parece ser que hasta aquí llegó nuestra cita…- Dijo Ritsu mientras ayudaba a Mugi a bajar.

-Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- Dijo Mugi sonriendo ampliamente.- Muchas gracias.

Ritsu sonrió, estaba algo sonrojada.

Ambas se miraron profundamente a los ojos, el tren de Mugi estaba por llegar.

Cuando el tren que llevaría a Mugi a su casa llegó, la rubia atrajo el rostro de Ritsu hacia el suyo y besó los labios que tanto anhelaba probar de una manera muy corta y dulce, generando un sonrojo enorme en ambas y el capturar las miradas curiosas de la gente en su entorno.

-Adios Ritsu.- Dijo sonriendo Mugi, antes de entrar al tren.

Ritsu aún estaba perpleja… la había besado, de una manera muy diferente a la que lo había hecho Mio, pero aún así se sintió igual de especial. De una manera muy awkward, la baterista agitó la mano a modo de despedida, lo cual generó una risita en la rubia mientras se cerraban las puertas del tren.

Ritsu tomó su bici… y antes de retirarse a su casa envió un mensaje.

"Mio, mañana pasaré por ti a tu casa a las 6 pm, ¿Crees que puedas ponerte un vestido? Pero un cómodo, te quiero llevar a la playa ;)"

Con eso cerró el teléfono, lo de la playa se le ocurrió de último minuto, después de todo, no había tenido tiempo de planear. Mientras andaba en su bici de camino a casa, miles de ideas llegaron a su mente de cómo podría ser su cita con Mio, sabía que había hecho una decisión sabia al elegir la playa, pues eso era algo muy romántico y Mio era increíblemente cursi, por lo que sabía que le gustaría.

Por su mente pasaban en repeat todos los eventos del día anterior y del día transcurrido… la cita con Mugi solo confundió más sus emociones, esperaba que la cita con la pelinegra al día siguiente la ayudara a tomar una decisión o estaría en serios problemas.


	7. Chapter 7

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento xD Estaba en un estado de depresión que eliminó mi capacidad de realizar cualquier actividad que no fuese matarme haciendo ejercicio xD! Pero heeeey, aquí está! Y no está tan mal... espero... xD

Les prometo que ya pronto podré actualizar más rápido pero es que... no sé con quien debe quedarse Ritsu xD! Yo estoy tan confundida como ella, así que estoy haciendo una lista de posibles ideas xD Pero bueno... disfruten!

* * *

_Por su mente pasaban en repeat todos los eventos del día anterior y del día transcurrido… la cita con Mugi solo confundió más sus emociones, esperaba que la cita con la pelinegra al día siguiente la ayudara a tomar una decisión o estaría en serios problemas._

Mio observaba atentamente su teléfono su corazón se aceleraba de nueva cuenta mientras leía por millonésima ocasión_ "Mio, mañana pasaré por ti a tu casa a las 6 pm, ¿Crees que puedas ponerte un vestido? Pero un cómodo, te quiero llevar a la playa ;)"_ un color similar al de la representante de la discordia apareció en su rostro, hacía más de dos horas que el mensaje había llegado a su teléfono, sin embargo, no podía evitar el sentirse completamente feliz, pero completamente nerviosa, comenzó a pensar en todos los posibles escenarios románticos que podían suceder en la playa, sería a las 6, por lo que quizás esté un poco oscuro para entonces, así que quizás Ritsu la intentase asustar, en más de una ocasión siendo victoriosa, para luego tratar de consolarla... abrazándola... acercándose una a la otra, quizás... besándose.

Para este punto, la morena se sentía tan avergonzada de sus pensamientos que enterró su rostro en su almohada, tratando de gritar de felicidad, hasta que un pensamiento la golpeó y finalmente se separó de su almohada, ahora esta duda... abrumaba su mente, elminando todo sus previos pensamientos positivos, causándole temor. "¿Habrá hecho lo mismo que hizo conmigo... con Mugi?"

Eventualmente el sueño pudo más que sus oscuros pensamientos, o eso pensó, pues lo que invadía sus sueños eran los posibles escenarios en cómo Ritsu pudo haber besado a la rubia, algunos de los escenarios eran dulces, otros... NSFW.

...

Para alivio de la morena, la mañana pronto llego. Llevo a cabo las actividades necesarias para empezar el día, bañarse, cambiarse, desayunar, repasar una y otra vez su guardarropa en busca del vestido adecuado para la cita con Ritsu.

De nuevo la imagen de la unión de los labios de Ritsu con los de la rubia invadió sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que aunque así fuese, ella había probado los labios de la castaña primero, y quizás, a pesar de ser algo arriesgado, podría buscar el probarlos de nuevo el día de hoy. Ante ese último pensamiento se sonrojó y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, permitiéndose a si misma el retirarse para ir a la escuela, yendo con velocidad al punto de encuentro entre Ritsu y ella, con la cual quizás podría hablar más a fondo respecto a los aspectos de sus cita de las 6 p.m.

Al arrivar al lugar encontró a Ritsu, sin su uniforme, en lugar de este traía unos pantalones ajustados color azul rey y una camisa de botones blanca, se veía bien, se veía MUY bien. Mio estaba segura que en algún manga había leído que esas camisas son más fáciles y rápidas de desabotonar.

Por más que Mio sentía el sonrojo invadir su rostro, y las ganas de decirle a la ojiambar que se veía extremadamente bien tomaban posesión de su razón, decidió dejarlas de lado y preguntarle algo más importante.

-¿Y tu uniforme Ritsu? - Dijo, sorprendentemente calmada.

-Yo esperaba un "Buenos días, amor".- Dijo Ritsu con su sonrisa socarrona. Mio se sonrojó y dirigió su mirada lejos de la castaña, quien tan solo sonrió delicadamente, se acercó a Mio y besó su mejilla suavemente, obteniendo así de nuevo su atención. - No iré a la escuela hoy tampoco.

-¡¿Qué?¡ - Sobrereaccionó la morena.

-Ayer falté para preparar la cita con Mugi... - Desvió su mirada de Mio.- Es solo justo que me esmere de la misma manera contigo, ¿no lo crees?

-O-ok...- Mio agachó un poco la cabeza.

-Bueno, paso por ti a las 6, ¿ok? - Dijo la castaña tomando la barbilla de Mio entre sus dedos, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Te has percatados que ya casi me alcanzas de altura?- Dijo Mio observando de cerca los ojos ambarinos de Ritsu que tanto le gustaban.

-Yup.- Dijo Ritsu, algo nerviosa, mirando de vuelta los ojos grisáceos de Mio.

Mio, decidió que sería un buen momento para arriesgarse un poco, se agachó ligeramente y capturó los labios de Ritsu en los suyos, fue corto pero fue lo suficientemente largo como para transmitir su mensaje.

Ritsu observaba sorprendida a la chica frente a ella, sus labios temblaban y un sentimiento de felicidad interminable la invadió.

Se despidió de la morena, plantando un apresurado beso en las mejillas de la susodicha, para salir corriendo casi de manera inmediata. Mio tan solo avanzó con destino la preparatoria Sakuragaoka, tocando sus labios y con una sonrisa algo tonta pintada en el rostro.

...

La hora de salida de clases llegó, Mio jamás había encontrado un día de clases tan tedioso y tan largo como el de hoy, tan solo anhelaba encontrarse con Ritsu y demostrarle que ella era quien más la quería, quien más la amaba, quien más merecía su amor de vuelta.

Cuando Mio llegó a su casa, eran a penas las 3:30 p.m. lo cual le daba el suficiente tiempo como para poder arreglarse, además, en la mañana había dejado 10 vestidos sobre su cama, aún no sabía cual usaría.

Tras una hora de cambiarse múltiples veces, y de variar combianciones entre los múltiples vestidos y zapatos que tenía a su disposición, finalmente se decidió por uno.

Un vestido blanco con un cinturón negro, debido a que irían a la playa y ahí hacia un poco de frío a esas horas de la tarde, decidió llevarse una sudadera morada, sencilla pero eso no le evitaba verse muy bien.

(A/N: Es el outfit de No, Thank You! xD)

Aún después de decidirse, en el lapso de tiempo que le tomó cambiarse, arreglarse y acomodarse el cabello de mil y un maneras diferentes le tomó el resto de su tiempo.

Poco después de que quedó conforme, o algo así, el timbre de su casa sonó, a lo que la pelinegra no pudo evitar gritar calladamente y el sentir su corazón acelerarse alocadamente, tal cual lo hace el ritmo de la batería de Ritsu durante sus presentaciones.

Mio decidió bajar velozmente las escaleras, no deseaba hacer esperar a la chica de los ojos ambarinos.

Al estar frente a frente con la puerta, inhaló y exhaló en múltiples ocasiones, esperaba que eso fuese suficiente como para poder reducir la velocidad de sus latidos. Su mano ahora estaba en el perilla de la puerta, lentamente girándola, un nudo se hallaba en su garganta mientras realizaba este común y casual movimiento, no por el movimiento en si, sino por la apuesta castaña que seguro la esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Al estar la puerta abierta, su corazón de nuevo decidió aumentar la velocidad de sus latidos, latía tan rápido y tan fuerte, que no le sorprendería que la persona frente a ella fuese capaz de escucharlos. Los redobles continuaban sonando con fuerza en su pecho, mientras finalmente soltó el respiro que no se había percatado que estaba conteniendo, simplemente lo que tenía frente a ella... era hermoso.

Ahí estaba Ritsu, observándola con esos hermosos ojos ambarinos, una camiseta sencilla blanca, una sudadera negra encima, unos pantalones azul marino y unos converse sencillos blancos. Aparentemente no había nada especial en su vestimenta, pero había algo que le daba el toque que lo volvía perfecto, la castaña no llevaba su preciada banda para el cabello, dejando libre el flequillo color miel de la castaña, por lo que constantemente lo movía por la falta de costumbre de traerlo frente a sus ojos.

-Heey, hola Mio,- Dijo Ritsu sacando de su embelecimiento a la pelinegra, se acercó a ella y plantó un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Inmediatamente se separó de ella, la observó detenidamente y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.- Te ves muy linda, Mio.- desvió la mirada de donde se encontraba la bajista y se rascó la nuca nerviosamente, mientras la pelinegra sentía sus mejillas arder a una temperatura tan alta que quizás tendría que quitarse la sudadera.

- T-t-tú tam...bién te ves muy bien, Ritsu.- Besó la mejilla de la castaña, lo cual hizo que esta regresase la mirada hacia ella.-

-Bueno..- Dijo la baterista recobrando su actitud usual, elevando la mano al aire energéticamente. - Primera parada, ¡la playa!

-¿Iremos en taxi? Porque está algo lejos...- Dijo Mio, siendo la voz de la razón como siempre.

-Nope.- Dijo Ritsu tomando de la mano a Mio, mientras caminaba, aparentemente, sin rumbo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Esperas que lleguemos caminando?.- Preguntó Mio, a veces no entendía cómo funcionaba la mente de Ritsu.

-Nope.- En esta ocasión, la castaña resaltó un poco más la p, y guió a Mio a la vuelta de la esquina de su casa.

-¿Entonces qué se supone que haremos?.- Mio realmente estaba confundida y preocupada por el desarrollo de esta cita.

La castaña suspiró sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y presionó un botón, que provocó que el automóvil que estaba junto a ellas quitara los seguros de las puertas.

Mio volteó sorprendida en dirección del automóvil, ¿cómo no lo había reconocido?, era el carro que le pertenecía a la madre de Ritsu, seguramente lo pidió prestado.

Caballerosamente, Ritsu abrió la puerta del copiloto, invitando a Mio a subirse quien tan solo asintió.

...

Muy al contrario de lo que Mio hubiese esperado, Ritsu manejaba bastante bien. No que esperara que lo hiciera mal, pero e imaginaba que sería uno de esos alocados conductores adictos a la velocidad que tienen poco cuidado o poco interés en las señales de tránsito, pero la baterista la había sorprendido con su manera tan reglamentada y constante para manejar.

Después de media hora de hablar de trivialidades, finalmente habían llegado a su destino, la playa.

-Heeey, Mio.- Dijo la baterista mientras caminaban tomadas de la mano por la playa.- Tengo algo especial preparado.-

Mio se sonrojó y no pudo más que estipular qué pudiese ser. La baterista dirigió su mirada hacia otra dirección, provocando que la bajista voltease en la misma dirección.

Una mesa con dos sillas tan solo, veladoras y dos platos cubiertos yacían en el lugar a donde dirigían su mirada. Mio volteó con la baterista quien tan solo hizo un gesto para invitarla a tomar asiento.

Conforme la velada pasó, la morena no podía más que pensar en lo increíblemente dulce y romántica que estaba actuando Ritsu, sin perder su esencia natural.

Cuando terminaron de comer, la ojiambar tomó de la mano la ojigris obligándola a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer Ritsu?

-Solo quiero estar cerca de ti lo más que pueda.- Contestó la anteriormente mencionada, atrayendo a la pelinegra hacia si.

-Entonces... hazlo.- Dijo Mio, sonrojada a morir, tratando de transmitir su mensaje a través de cruzar sus miradas.

La baterista lo entendió perfectamente, pero aún no estaba segura, aún no sabía que decidir. No le dijo nada a Mio y, sin previo aviso, la cargó 'bridal style', la llevó hasta un punto donde había una manta para picnic, solo que ahí no había comida, tan solo había una enorme lámpara capaz de iluminar un amplio espacio, bastante bien pensado considerando a la asustadisa bajista y el que empezaba a oscurecer.

Ritsu inmediatamente se recostó en la manta y extendió sus brazos, invitando a Mio a recostarse con ella, la cual lo aceptó felizmente, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Ritsu y la abrazó alrededor de la cintura.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición por un largo tiempo, ni una sola palabra ni sonido fue emitido, no había necesidad.

-Ritsu...- Susurró delicadamente Mio.

-¿Qué ocurre Mio?-

-Yo... t-te-te... te...-

-¿Me?- Preguntó un poco burlona Ritsu.

-Te... te amo.- Al terminar esta frase se escondió en el pecho de la baterista, no queriendo ver su reacción, sin embargo, al estar tan cerca de su pecho, podía sentir y escuchar como rápidamente cambiaba de ritmo el compás de su corazón, acelerando increíblemente el paso. Levantó la mirada con curiosidad y vio a una sonrojada Ritsu.

Esa Ritsu era adorable. Esa Ritsu era irresistible.

Por lo que sin pensar, la bajista presionó sus labios en la frente de Ritsu.

Ritsu la separó suavemente a los pocos segundos, le dedicó una mirada dulce y besó la frente de la bajista con delizadeza.

-Ya debo llevarte a tu casa o tus padre me regañarán.- Dijo Ritsu con su característica sonrisa.

-No están en casa.- Contestó Mio sin pensar, lo cual provocó que la castaña riera.

-Bueno... tengo que regresarte a tu casa, porque si no lo míos me regañarán, el carro aún no es de mi propiedad.- Dijo frotando adorablemente su nariz contra la de Mio, justo antes de ponerse de pie.

...

Ahora yacían ambas frente a la puerta de Mio, ninguna quería decir adiós, ninguna realmente quería que Ritsu se fuera de ahí.

Ritsu, se inclinó y plantó un beso en los labios de Mio, lo cual tomó a la última por sorpresa.

Mio rodeó la cintura de Ritsu con sus brazos, no deseando que se separase de ella, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

No fue mucho antes de que poco a poco sintiese el calor de los labios de Ritsu alejarse de los suyos.

-Hasta luego, Mio.- Dijo sonriendo Ritsu, bajando con lentitud las escaleras del porche de la casa de Mio.

-Hasta luego, Ritsu.- Mio devolvió la sonrisa y observó detenidamente como la baterista abordaba el vehículo.

...

Ritsu ahora se encontraba en su cuarto, recostada en su cama, sin poder dormir, los eventos de hoy ahora estaban en un eterno repeat en su cabeza, provocando que pequeños suspiros y sonrisas aparecieran de vez en cuando, sin embargo, cuando los eventos del día anterior obstruían el paso de los del día más reciente, no podía evitar querer gritar.

"¡¿Ahora que maldita sea debo hacer?!" Se repitió mil y un veces en su mente mientras giraba sobre su propio eje una vez más, buscando el lado de la cama y la posición que finalmente le permitiría dormir.

* * *

Ta dah! ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor expresen su opinión que eso es lo que más inspiración me da xD! Hasta la próxima! (les prometo que será pronto lol)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello :) He vuelto xD!

楽しむ(enjoy!)

* * *

Yui abrió los ojos, finalmente era de mañana, pero...¿qué tan tarde de mañana? Recordó que tenía una cita con su gatita, e inmediatamente saltó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, con la obvia finalidad de tomar un baño, tras encender el agua de la regadera y comenzar a desvestirse, se percató de algo muy inusual, por la pequeña ventana de su baño no entraba ni un solo rayo del sol, por lo que, ahora medio vestida, se dirigió a su habitación a revisar el reloj, eran las 4:39 a.m. ¿Cómo rayos se levantó a esa hora?

Casualmente tomó su teléfono, victima de la cotidianidad, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que es lo que la había despertado, un mensaje de Ritsu había llegado hace unos minutos provocando que la distraída guitarrista se despertara y creyó que como siempre se le había hecho tarde, suspiró, ¿qué rayos querría la ojiámbar a las 4:39 am?

_"Hey... lo siento por molestarte, pero... tengo un problema, y ocupo alguien con quien hablar, en cuanto despiertes... ¿podrías venir a mi casa?"_

La guitarrista se sorprendió, tenía una cita con Azusa... pero eso no era hasta medio día, por lo que consideraba más que adecuado el ir a casa de Ritsu en este momento, antes de que se le pueda hacer tarde.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le mandó un mensaje a la baterista "Tu mensaje me levantó y ahora no puedo dormir jejeje así que... voy para allá!" La guitarrista decidió aprovechar el hecho de que ya tan solo estaba en ropa interior y tomar un baño.

...

La guitarrista ahora se hallaba sentada en la orilla de la cama de Ritsu, mientras la baterista estaba junto a ella, ninguna se atrevía a hablar, pues ninguna realmente sabía como comenzar.

-Yui...- Finalmente susurró la baterista, volteando a ver a la mencionada, quien tan solo levantó la mirada y le dirigió una de sus dulces sonrisas a la baterista. -Tengo un problema.

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste por mensaje, ¿No lo recuerdas?- Dijo la despistada guitarrista con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí... pero bueno... el problema es que... - Tomó aire, bajó su mirada y pronto sintió la cálida mano de Yui en su hombro, dándole ánimos a continuar.- Es que... me gustan Mugi y Mio,- la guitarrista abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero decidió que no era momento para interrumpir a Ritsu.- pero yo le gusto a ambas... entonces, llegamos al acuerdo, por así llamarlo, de que saldría en una cita con cada una de ellas... y que luego decidiría.-

Yui asintió procesando la información que se le había dado, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿No puedes decidir o te da miedo decidir?

Ritsu observó a su amiga profundamente confundida... ¿era miedo? ¿Acaso su corazón lo tenía claro pero su mente la estaba confundiendo o acaso su corazón está confundido pero su mente no lo tiene claro?

Suspiró.

-No lo sé...- Contestó en apenas un susurró.- Es que... Mio, ella me ha gustado desde hace tanto... jamás había sentido nada parecido a lo que siento cuando estoy con ella... su reacciones me parecen de lo más adorable al igual que su única personalidad ¿Cómo no tiene confianza en si misma si básicamente todo lo que hace es perfecto?.- La baterista sonrió para si misma mientras observaba el techo.- Y luego... llegó Mugi...

Ritsu bajó la mirada al suelo... sintió que las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

-Mugi es muy diferente, es difícil de leer, nunca realmente había tenido amigos además de nosotras... por lo que en ocasiones parece de otro planeta... pero, su amabilidad, su humildad, su aprecio por aquello que en ocasiones consideramos cotidiano, la facilidad con que se asombra... es increíblemente adorable, lo que siento... es diferente a lo que siento por Mio... pero... al mismo se siente igual, ¿sabes cómo? poco a poco he empezado a ser más detallada con sus facciones y acciones, simplemente incitándome a quererla... atrayéndome hasta que me atrapó.

La baterista se dejó caer en su cama, poco después sintió como Yui se acurrucaba en su abrazo...

-Sabes... yo, realmente nunca había sentido esto, lo que siento por Azusa es único e irremplazable... es tan especial, es como la fresa en la punta de mi pastel, jejeje.- Se abrazó un poco más fuerte a la baterista.- Si lo que realmente sientes por alguna... es amor, tienes que pensar esto muy bien, pues si cometes la decisión equivocada y te guías por la atracción y no el amor...la pasarás mal después,- la guitarrista podía sentir como la respiración de Ritsu cambió, por lo que levantó la mirada para ver que la que ahora derramaba lágrimas era la ojiámbar.- Pero no es tan difícil decidir... tú estás dejándote llevar por el miedo... no quieres lastimar a ninguna y no quieres equivocarte, es normal, pero tienes que escuchar atentamente lo que tiene que decir tu corazón.

La guitarrista calló, se adentró su rostro en el cuello de la baterista, quería dormir tanto en este momento... estaba cansada, y sabía que su amiga necesitaba pensar a solas, pero no quería irse, no podía irse.

-Gracias Yui...- Susurró en un sollozo la del cabello acaramelado, abrazando con más fuerza a la cabeza hueca.

Permanecieron así un tiempo, incluso entraban y salían de pequeñas lapsos de sueños una y otra vez.

-¿Ritsu?- Preguntó Yui más dormida que despierte.

-¿Si?- Contestó Ritsu con una voz adormilada.

-Estoy apunto de quedarme dormida... pero antes de dormirme... puedo preguntarte algo.- Ni siquiera sonó como una pregunta mientras lo mencionó.

-Lo que quieras,- Dijo la baterista, inconcientemente, acurrucándose más hacia la guitarrista.

-¿No puedes decidir o te da miedo decidir?

La baterista se sorprendió que repitiera la pregunta, pero antes de que ella pudiese pedirle aclaración alguna... la del cabello chocolate ya se había quedado dormida, Ritsu suspiró y luego sonrió, quizás debería seguirla hasta los brazos de morfeo un rato.

...

-Aaahhh!- Gritó la guitarrista levantándose repentinamente y asustando a la baterista.

-Rayos! Llegaré tarde a mi cita con Azusa! - La guitarrista no estaba al tanto de que tan solo eran las diez de la mañana, ni tampoco se percató realmente de la presencia se la chica debajo de ella.

Se levantó apresurada y comenzó a desvestirse mientras se dirigía al baño, la baterista se sonrojó severamente y gritó.

-YUI!- La mencionada volteó en dirección a la chica que la llamaba.

-Ahhhh! ¿Ritsu?¿Qué haces en mi casa?- La chica de los ojos ambarinos no pudo evitar reír ante las adorables acciones de su amiga y le dijo.

-Yui... observa la habitación con cuidado...- La castaña la vio confundida antes de dirigir su mirada la habitación.

Estaban en el cuarto de Ritsu.

En ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado temprano en la madrugada y se sonrojó, rápidamente regresando su ropa a su lugar.

-Lo siento...- Ritsu sonrió y alzó los hombros, mostrando desinterés en lo que ocurría.

-Bueno... son las 10 de la mañana... mi cita con Azusa es a las 12, pero iré a sorprenderla, hehehe.- Dijo Yui rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Esta bien soldado, no haga esperar a su chica.- Ambas se pusieron de pie y se saludaron en posición de firmes. -Suerte, cadete.

-Suerte, capitán.- Y con esto Yui se retiró.

Ritsu se quedó pensando para si misma... en si, hablar con Yui no le había dado la respuesta a su pregunta "¿A quién debo elegir?" Si no que simplemente le generó otra interrogante... "¿No puedo decidir o me da miedo decidir?"


End file.
